weegeepediafandomcom-20200216-history
Sqeegee
Sqeegee is a very evil Fakegee. He was originally Squidward Tentacles, but after the Weegee Towers incident, Weegee was after him. Weegee finally found him and he, along with Meegee went to his house while he was taking a shower. He screamed so loud, he messed up the Weegee Virus and became Sqeegee. He's nearly (and completely) died a number of times, but each time, he's returned with some kind of new power or form. Special Powers Sqeegee has a number of special powers, mainly gained thanks to a situation or revival. Sqeegee Stare Being a Fakegee, Sqeegee comes with his own stare. This sends people to a vortex where they will die if Sqeegee stares at them long enough. He is unable to move while performing this stare. Form Splitting and Fusion One of Sqeegee's revivals caused a situation where his forms split. Though this made them considerably weaker, he could also fuse with his forms and create new forms. Somehow, his base body can remember and split off or transform into this new form, such as with Final and Uber Sqeegee. Absorption When Sqeegee becomes Uber Sqeegee, he gains the ability to absorb beings. This ability continues into his Infinity, Omega and Omnipotent forms. Main Transformations Sqeegee has a number of transformations he's attained. Some are from a powerup of some kind, but many are from fusion. Super Sqeegee Super Sqeegee is a powered up version of Sqeegee. His attacks are enhanced in this form, but if he is damaged enough, he'll revert back to Sqeegee. Dark Sqeegee Dark Sqeegee is Sqeegee with dark powers. He's very strong in this form, and his power is even more boosted when he's angry. He is able to fight on par with Weegee in this form. Final Sqeegee Final Sqeegee is the fusion of Super, Dark and Base Sqeegee. He has some dark powers, but this is mostly an enhancement of Sqeegee. This form was only possible after Sqeegee was revived and his forms split off. After its first use, Final Sqeegee remained inside of Sqeegee, as he was able to split it off later. Hyper Sqeegee Hyper Sqeegee is the fusion of Super, Dark, Fire, Metal and Base Sqeegee. Unlike Final Sqeegee, he doesn't retain any powers from the forms that fused to make him. He also remained inside of Sqeegee, as Russmarrs2 was able to split Sqeegee open, which caused him and Final Sqeegee to pop out. Uber Sqeegee Uber Sqeegee is the fusion of Final and Hyper Sqeegee. He was first attained when they fused, but since they exist inside of Sqeegee, he was later able to simply power up into the form. He gains the ability of absorption starting with this form. Other Forms Fire Sqeegee Fire Sqeegee is Sqeegee after he picks up a Fire Flower. He has fire powers in this form. Metal Sqeegee Metal Sqeegee is Sqeegee after he picks up a metal cube. He is completely metal, but still completely mobile. Psychic Sqeegee Psychic Sqeegee is the fusion of Dark and Hyper Sqeegee. His stare power is changed so that the person will eventually kill themselves. Other than that, he also has mind control and psychic powers, though his power is not much stronger than Hyper Sqeegee. Infinity Sqeegee Infinity Sqeegee is only attained when Uber Sqeegee absorbs enough power. In this form, he can distort reality and is stronger than Ultimate Weegee. Omega Sqeegee Omega Sqeegee is an enhanced form of Infinity Sqeegee, made when Sqeegee absorbs EVEN MORE power. He is invincible from the inside, unlike Infinity Sqeegee. Demon Sqeegee Demon Sqeegee is an odd circumstance. Due to his decreasing mental state, when Sqeegee finally died, his spirit refused to rest, and turned into a demon. He was mostly immune to attacks and was decently powerful, with some obscure techniques. He was able to possess a Fakegee and return to life, however. Elementix Sqeegee Elementix Sqeegee is a form Sqeegee cannot access on his own. He can only get it when the Elementix summons him, and it requires him to be in his fire form beforehand. Gallery Sqeegee1.png|Base Sqeegee File:Super_Sqeegee_2.|Super Sqeegee, a main form Dark_Sqeegee.png|Dark Sqeegee, another main form Ultimate%20Sqeegee.png|Final Sqeegee, the fusion of the main 3 Sqeegee forms Metal_sqeegee.png|Metal Sqeegee Fire_Sqeegee.png|Fire Sqeegee image27.png|Hyper Sqeegee, The fusion of 5 Sqeegee forms Psychic_Squeegee4.png|Psychic Sqeegee, the fusion of Dark and Hyper Sqeegee Über_Sqeegee.png|Uber Sqeegee, the fusion of Final and Hyper Sqeegee Supreme_Sqeegee.png|Supreme Sqeegee, Uber's Sqeegee's full power in Epic Universe Infinity_sqeegee.png|Infinity Sqeegee, created by absorbing powerful creatures Omega_Sqeegee_.png|Omega Sqeegee, an upgraded version of Infinity Sqeegee Ultimate_Sqeegee_2.png|Omnipotent Sqeegee, his most powerful form, created by the fusion of Omega and Black Luster Sqeegee Elementix_Sqeegee.png|Elementix Sqeegee, the form Sqeegee takes when the Elementix summons him Demon_Sqeegee.png|Demon Sqeegee, Sqeegee's spirit and soul Category:Fakegees Category:MOAR Ranked Weegees Category:Sqeegee Forms Category:Sqeegees Category:Anti-Weegee Alliance Category:SRMIA Category:NRMIA Category:Deceased Category:Spongebob-Related